


Brown Paper Package

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5@ Femslash100 Prompt: "Once Upon a Time: Belle/Regina – rare books"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Paper Package

When they were finished they got dressed. They didn't say anything.

Belle had no idea how she did it, but with every article of clothing Regina seemed to transform. Gone was the wanton temptress, the wild creature of sex and lust. Piece by piece she became Mayor Mills. Proper, refined and completely in control.

"Payment's on the counter," Regina said, looking in her mirror and applying her lipstick.

Belle nodded and made her way down the stairs. Sure enough on the kitchen counter was a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied together with string.

She left Regina's house by the back door.

In the library she carefully unwrapped her gift. As always it was a book. Old and rare. Belle lifted it to her nose, inhaling the musky scent of history. She smiled and started to read.


End file.
